Pariah Dark
Summary Pariah Dark, otherwise known as the king of all ghosts, once ruled the Ghost Zone with the power he acquired from the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. His rule came to an end when a band of ancient ghosts defeated him in a last ditch effort and sealed him in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. He was eventually awakened when Vlad Plasmias opened the coffin in an attempt to get the Crown of Fire. After defeating Vlad, he once again took control of the Ghost Zone and tried to take over the earth but was sealed by Danny Phantom. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Pariah Dark Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Male Age: Unknown, older than most ghosts Classification: King of all Ghosts Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Telekinesis, Body Control (Ghosts can freely manipulate their bodies at will, stretching to open holes in their bodies, separating into their upper and lower halves, growing additional limbs, or pulling their own head off at no harm to themselves), Regeneration (Low-High. Ghosts are able to completely restore their physical form after being splattered against walls as goo or reduced to snot or jelly), Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 7), Intangibility, Invisibility, Possession (Ghosts can take possession of living beings, inanimate objects, and other ghosts Overshadowing them), Illusion Creation, Spatial Manipulation (Teleported Amity Park to the Ghost Zone), Minor Fire Manipulation, Large Size (Type 0), Data Manipulation (Ghosts can enter technology and take control of data), Non-Physical Interaction (Ghosts can harm intangibile beings with their attacks or by going intangibile themselves), Soul Manipulation (Ghosts can remove the soul from whomever they Overshadow) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Stated to be the only ghost capable of controlling the power within the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire, which would make him stronger than Vortex) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (Much faster than the likes of Vlad Plasmius and the Fright Knight, Faster then Ecto-suit Danny Phantom) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: ''' '''Small Country Class+ Durability: Small Country level+ (Tanked many attacks from an exoskeleton enhanced Danny Phantom) Stamina: Very High (The only ghost that can control the power within the Ring of Rage and Crown of fire) Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire, his mallet, his sword Intelligence: High (King of the Ghost Zone and commands an entire army) Weaknesses: He loses a decent portion of his power if he doesn't possess the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire, Like all ghosts, Pariah can be repelled/harmed by Blood Blossoms, Ecto-ranium and Anti-Ghost Technology. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ghost Powers:' As a ghost, Pariah Dark possesses several natural abilities. He can fly, turn completely invisible, become intangible, and possess living beings, inanimate objects or other ghosts. *'Ghost Ray:' Pariah can fire red beams of ecto energy from his hands or eye. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Danny Phantom Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Kings Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Data Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users